Emissaries of Darkness: The Sheer Hell Chronicals
by Green Gallant
Summary: Trigon has been resurrected and has commissioned his three sons Matt Miphisto, Levi Van Lucifer, and Daemon Scott to find thier sister Raven and kill her so that he may invade Earth and restore his life force to full power. Based on the new comic storylin


_Author's Note: Hey this is Green Gallant, I'm back with another new story. We've all seen stories where Raven has a brother. Well now that concept has made it's way to the comics. In the newest comic book, Titans Vol. 2. Trigon has been resurrected by unknown means and is left in a weakened state, in desperation he decides to renew his attack on the earth and employs his previously unmentioned children. The story is ongoing. This is my take on thier story. _

**Emissaries of Darkness**

In an alternate realm that comprised of rocky cliffs and scarlet skies three teens knelt side by side infront of a mythological being that was easily 20 stories high. The figure was large and black with glowing red eyes and deer like antlers.

"My powers are failing, though I have returned to life I fear my time in this world shall not be long. I need you to travel to the human world and ensure a link so that my strength and vitality can be restored. To that end you are to find your sister Raven of Azarath and destroy her so that she will open a gateway that will allow me entrance into the human world once more so that my life force will be restored. In return I will give you free reign over thier dimension and any other dimension of your choosing. How does that grab you?" he asked.

The three boys stood up and faced thier father each with demonic red eyes.

"As you wish father, it shall be done." said a man in a red jacket that stood on the right.

"They wont know what hit them." added a boy in a blue jumpsuit on the left. The one in the middle wearing a hood chuckled sinisterly.

"Then go my sons and lay siege on the world of light." Trigon told them.

"As you command." the man in red said.

The three teleported out of the dimension while thier father took a much labored breath and coughed.

"How I lothe this intermittant form between life and death." he noted.

The three boys arrived in the city a while later from here we get a better look at the three sons of Trigon. The one on the left had long black hair that came down to his shoulders still wielding his father's eyes wearing a wife beater with a red jacket and brown pants. The middle brother wore a large brown hooded coat that shielded his face and layered clothing underneath including what appeared to be a trenchcoat of some kind under his outer coat. While the one on the left wore a blue jumpsuit with stylized light blue stripes down the front resembling an arrow and had short black hair. All three brothers would retain thier demonic eyes no matter what. These guys are the worst of the worst, as the sons of Trigon they are the most feared beings in the known universe and they're about to make thier presense known.

Arriving in the city park the boys made thier way to the center of town, and walked down the street casually before the one in the coat summoned a red energy ball in his hand and threw it at the crowd. The energy ball hit a car and blew it 30 feet in the air. Onlookers screamed and ran for thier lives. Seconds later the alarm was blaring at Titans Tower as the teens rushed out of thier rooms into the command center where Robin was watching the events unfold.

"What's going on?" Starfire asked.

"Who are those guys?" BB asked.

"I dont know but they're going down." Robin said as the one in the coat launched another fireball at a car.

Raven could only look on as she studied the boys.

_"There's something familar about those guys but I..." _

"Let's move!" Robin said as they ran out of the command center. Raven stood behind watching the monitor.

"Raven you coming?" Beast Boy yelled.

"...yeah." she said before racing out of the living room.

The brothers casually walked past cutting a path of destruction throughout the city block as innocent civilians hid scared out of thier wits. The brother in the red jacket breathed in the air as streams of red energy entered his nose and breathed out a puff of smoke and fire.

"I love the smell of sheer terror in the morning." he commented.

"Freeze!" Robin yelled. The boys looked up and saw the Titans cutting off acess to the rest of the city.

"Hope you got a permit for those fire bombs, Sparkey." Cyborg said arming his cannon.

The boys only chuckled at his threat. It didnt take long to notice there was something different about them, especially Raven. The empath jerked her head back in suprise after seeing thier eyes.

_"What the hell? _Who are you guys and just what the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

The boy in red stepped forward.

"You must be Raven, Dad's spoken so much about you." he smirked.

"No way." Beast Boy said in hushed tone.

"You got to be kidding me." Starfire said.

"Raven do you know these guys?" Cyborg asked.

"Does it look like I know them?" she asked back.

The boy in red walked towards the middle of the battlefield the Titans remained guarded as he came closer.

"Allow me to introduce myself Matt Mephisto is my name, Lord of Hell is my game. I'm the eldest son of Trigon." he said.

The one in blue was the next one to approach them.

"And I'm Levi Van Lucifer the second Lord of Hell and middle brother." he said.

Finally the one in the coat came up to them completing the trifecta.

"And I'm Daemon Scott, the final Lord of Hell." he said.

"Wonder how this will go down?" Matt smirked. The Titans took a fighting stance bracing themselves for the inevitable attack.

"Let's get started shall we?" he said snidely.

_Author's Note: All right so what did you think? Hope you guys liked it. I was reading the summaries to several stories involving Raven's bro or bros. As nice as that is, I think its alot more fun making them the bad guys. And with three canon family members thier as bad as they come. As of yet thier names havent been revealed in the comics. I think these are alot better than just naming them after birds. XP anyway let me know what you think. And if you'd like to see more, I'm sure you do. _

_Please review_

_Green Gallant_


End file.
